Saying Goodbye
by Izzy832
Summary: Just a quick FrostIron onshot.


Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long, but I finally edited it!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Avenger's characters.

Betareader/editor: Simarillea. Thanks so much to her for her help, and a very special thanks fot that last line

Stark walked around the tower, his mind a muddled mess. Lately he'd been forgeting things, important things, only to remember them hours later when they were no longer needed, Now he was sure he'd forgotten a meeting. "Jarvis? When the next Avengers meeting?"  
"Sir, there hasn't been a meeting in-"  
A cool arm wrapped around Tony's waist."-Delay answering that Jarvis." Loki said, a smirk on his face and an emotion hidden deep in his gaze.  
"When did I program Jarvis to listen to you?" the smaller man asked, a smile spreading over his own lips as he snuggled close to his lover.  
"It was a while ago," Loki said, taking Tony by the hand leading him to bed. "I'm not surprised you do not remember, it's such a little thing."  
Tony smiled again, shaking his head, it didn't matter. "Lokes," Tony asked, suddenly serious, something Tony Stark never was.  
"Yes Anthony?" Loki coos, patting Starks hand asthey enter their room.  
"Where is everyone? Aren't there supposed to be more people here?" Tony let Loki push him into bed, as his brown eyes filled with hazy doubt. Doubt that seemed to be growing lately. "Yes. I'm sure of it. There were more people here, living with us." His eyes were urgent, clearer than they had been in days, his fingers clutching at Loki's emerald tunic.  
"You are mistaken," Loki said with a smile meant to reassure the panicked man. Gently he pushed Tony back and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Just you, Thor, and I. It's the same as it's always been.  
"Of course," Tony said, completely believing. After all, what reason did Loki have to lie to him? He relaxed into the covers. He was convinced that normally he'd say something to get Loki in to bed, but he was too tired to try 'd been too tired the past few nights. It concerned the playboy, had worried him to no end, but tonight sleep quickly took that worry away.

Thor waited for his brother to leave the man of iron's room, his arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face. "Brother."  
Loki merely held up a hand. He wasn't about to talk about this. He hadn't been willing to last night. How had 24 hours changed Loki's opinion. He brushed passed Thor, shrugging off the hand that fell on his shoulder. "Thor don't..." His voice broke even as he tried to stand strong.  
"You can not do this any longer, brother. You knew when you started down this road, dating a mortal, what would happen. I faced it with Jane. And now you must face it with Tony."  
"And if I can't!" Loki spat as he whirled on his brother. "What then. Who says this has to be the way between Tony and I! I have the power to change everything!" Loki's shoulders shook as his rage turned into tears that quickly feel down his cheeks.  
"Loki," Thor looked down at his little brother as he pulled him close in a hug. "You saw Stark today. He's confused. You may have slowed the inevitable, but he will-"  
"-No!" The god shouted. "Never! We'll never be apart!" He felt like a child, demanding his favorite toy, but damn if he cared. Tony was Loki's. Loki was Tony's. One had always fought for the other. And Loki wasn't giving up now.  
"Loki," Thor gave it one final shot. "You are better than this. Twisting his mind, telling him lies?"  
"I am the God of Lies," He roared. "What did you expect from me?" He ran from his brother, into his lover's rooms, and threw himself on the bed. Through it all, even as Loki said a soft, "Anthony," Stark never stirred. Loki sighed, all the air draining from him like a spent balloon. Maybe this was a testament to what Thor said. Maybe it was time? Maybe it was beyond time? Loki wrapped his arms tightly around the billionaire as he held him close, tears falling silently down his slim face.

Stark sat in his workshop. A pile of red and gold metal on the table beneath him and a wrench in his hand. He couldn't remember why he was there, or why this project had been so important. "Had been?" He mumbled aloud. "No, it still is... Right?"  
"What are you working on, Love?" Loki asked softly as he entered the lab.  
"I told Jarvis not to let anyone in!" Tony said, lifting his head in a weak smile as his tired eyes took in Loki's form. "You commanded Jarvis to listen to me, remember?"  
"When was that?" Tony asked, curious.  
"It was a while ago," Loki said, looking Tony over. He loved those big brown eyes. He loved the curiosity they had once held. Now they were hazy and dulled. "I'm not surprised you do not remember, it's such a little thing." Loki said, trying to force his voice not to break.  
"Oh!" Tony said. He turned back to the pile, staring at the jumbled mass. Suddenly, he grabbed a face plate a held it up. "What's this?" He asked, gesturing at the whole mess. "A suit of armor for a once great warrior," Loki said, walking forward, and taking the plate from the inventor."It's not important now."  
"Oh, but I'm sure it is!" Tony said, suddenly sleepy as he leaned into Loki's chest.  
"No. Not for you anyway." Loki ran his hand through soft grey hair, chocking out a sob that shook his whole body.  
"Babe?" Tony said. "You ok?"  
"Fine." Loki said. "Hey!" He held Tony at arms length, forcing happiness he did not feel into his voice. "You always wanted to learn magic, I have a spell for you now."  
Tony leaned back into Loki, sighing contentedly. "Ok."  
"What I've taken. I give back. Memories of love and loss. Forgotten friends come back to you, as the years reveal themselves. Time withheld, I freely return. And let fate spin what it once divined."  
Tony feel into a deep sleep as the years returned. All the time he'd spent with the Avengers, all the battles he'd fought, even his time as Ironman. All of these things Loki had stolen. Stolen in a desperate attempt to keep his lover alive a little longer.  
At first, it was a success. Erasing the years he'd lived meant he could relive the time, with only a little lost memory. Soon, slower than normal, but still so quick to an immortal Asgardian, Stark had started slipping. Even Tony's greatmind eventually failing under the stress of so many years and Loki's tampering. In the end he'd forgotten nearly everything, but Loki had still not been willing to lose him.  
Loki sat like that for hours, holding the man he'd once loved as he faded away. In the wee hours of the morning Tony finally fled the realm for the next. Loki could only hope that Valhala allowed he himself entrance, for he knew Stark's goodness had assured him a place amongst the legendary warriors who dwell in that mighty hall.  
[(END)]


End file.
